The Afterlife of Severus Snape
by Creighton Cross
Summary: When Severus Snape died, he feared punishment for his crimes. Instead he is allowed to go on and finds the one friend he made in his living life.


**"Look … at****… me. …" he whispered.**

**The green eyes found the black, but after a second, something in the depths of the dark pair seemed to vanish, leaving them fixed, blank, and empty. The hand holding Harry thudded to the floor, and Snape moved no more.**

He felt his soul leave. Felt the pain he felt from looking into those beautiful eyes. His eyes. Her eyes. The last thing he wanted to see.

"Hello, Severus Snape," said a cold voice.

Severus looked to the voice. Standing in the room with him was Death. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger were also in the room, but they could not see his soul or feel the presence of Death.

A loud, high cold voice was magnified in the air. The Dark Lord was commanding his forces to retreat and giving Harry Potter one hour to turn himself in.

"It is time you are recognized among the dead," Death said, holding out his hand.

Severus was going to refuse him, but he knew he had completed his task. Potter would see the memories. Hopefully the child -no, not a child, a man- would forgive him for what he had done the past six years to him.

He had just wanted a chance to bully James. The boy looking like his father, it felt like justice punishing something that belonged to James. But he was also Lily's.

Thinking of her right then broke him. He dropped to his knees and started crying softly. He had tried to protect Potter, tried his hardest to prove himself to Dumbledore, and yet he wouldn't be able to see her again. He wouldn't be able to _go on_ with the crimes he had committed, even if it was for the Greater Good.

Death watched the display of the broken man. He could see what he was thinking of. He grabbed hold of the man's soul and hoisted him up.

"Let's go," he told him.

Severus Snape was sure he would be left in Limbo for eternity. Instead he found himself in a room with Albus Dumbledore.

"Severus," he said jovially. "You brave, brave man."

Severus said nothing. He just stared at the figure of the elderly man.

"Harry has just viewed your memories," Albus said, coming to him. "Do you know what he's thinking of now."

"How much he hates me," Severus said, staring at his feet.

"No," Dumbledore said. "He's actually considering you to be the bravest man he ever met."

At hearing Potter's view on him, Severus Snape broke down again. A Potter considered him _this. _He cried softly at this.

He was brought out of his sadness when he felt a familiar hand touch his hair.

He looked up to the face of his once closest friend. Lily Evans.

He let himself be pulled up to eye level with her.

"Severus," she started. "I wish to th-"

"I'm sorry, Lily," he burst out. "I'm sorry for calling you that awful word. I'm sorry for the way I treated you. I'm sorry for devoting myself to the Dark Arts. I'm sorry for the way I treated your son the past seven years."

He cried again. "Forgive me, Lily," he said, looking at his feet again. "I never wanted to hurt you. I truly am sorry."

"I forgive you, Severus," she told him.

"I'm sorry too," another voice said.

Severus Snape knew that voice. He was here!

James Potter looked at his once enemy. However, he felt no need to insult him. Although he once despised him, over the past seven years he saw a man even braver than any Gryffindor could have been. He felt grateful to this man, protecting his son more than anyone else had, even more than Dumbledore himself.

"I apologize for the way I treated you over the years at Hogwarts," James said. "What I apologize the most for, taking away your friendship from Lily."

James fretted for a moment. "You were there for my son more than Dumbledore could have been, except for Padfoot, of course. I thank you, Severus Snape."

Severus was astounded. He knew when someone was being honest. But this was James Potter, and he had just called him Severus. Not Snivellus. Severus!

"Severus," said Lily. "It is because of you that Voldemort failed to kill Harry."

She paused. "Do you know how sacrificial protection works? Do you know how it is activated?"

Snape listened. "When Voldemort came to kill Harry, he offered me the chance to live. I refused. You had asked him to spare me, for that I forgive you. Sacrificial protection can only be activated by someone not marked by Voldemort. Because I wasn't marked that night, I gave my life for my only son. His offer of life to me made me unmarked, because you requested that he would not hurt me. If he had marked me, Harry would not have lived. The protection would not have worked. Your appeal to my life being spared is what kept Harry alive. And for that Severus Snape, I love you."

Severus almost cried in joy. He had always wanted to hear her say that. He had transpired in the Dark Arts, hoping to gain her love. He realised long ago that it wasn't the case.

Lily knew how to get him back to normality. She gave him a small, but light kiss.

James just stood there, smiling mischievously. Severus knew what was coming.

"You took my woman!" yelled James. He was faking it, but he wanted some fun.

Before James knew it, he was dangling upside down. He noticed that it wasn't only Snape doing it. Next to Snape, laughing along with him was Sirius Black.

"You may take your revenge on me now, Severus," said Sirius, turning to him. "Curse me. You know you want to."

Severus cast a hex on Sirius. At once Sirius's nose grew extremely long.

Sirius took this advantage to poke James with his nose, making James ticklish, and Snape laughing out loud.

He found Lily. He saved Harry. He got his first kiss.

He became happy.


End file.
